Surprise!
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: Stiles a 21 ans aujourd'hui mais la journée s'annonce ennuyeuse. Lydia, Scott, Kira et Malia lui préparent une fête en cachette, et...quel cadeau bizarre va encore lui offrir Derek? Ceci n'est pas un Sterek mais un Stisaac, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas. Pour les autres, enjoy!


**Salut tout le monde! Voilà juste un petit one-shot qui ne voulait pas laisser mon pauvre cerveau tranquille depuis un moment! **

**Je tien à dire que j'aime tellement Isaac et j'ai tellement envie qu'il revienne que je ne peux m'empêcher de le mettre dans toutes mes fanfics (du mois celles sur Teen Wolf)**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, très malheureusement!**

* * *

Stiles se leva ce matin avec enthousiasme, ce qui n'était pas son cas en général. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent puisque c'était son anniversaire. Il avait (enfin) 21 ans. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de boire sans avoir de problèmes! Il voulait profiter à fond de la journée.

Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il n'avait aucun message. Bizarre, se dit-il. D'habitude il en avait toujours à cette heure là. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Derek...et même Isaac.

Ce dernier les avaient quitté pour aller en France il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant, à la suite de la mort d'Allison. Il avait voulu accompagner Chris Argent pour l'aider à se remettre de la perte de sa fille et pour se remettre lui-même de la mort de la seule fille dont il avait été amoureux. Tous avaient essayé en vain de le faire rester. Stiles et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais la vérité était que Stiles était amoureux de lui.

Il ne l'avait remarqué qu'après le départ du jeune loup-garou pour Paris, et depuis tout ce temps il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. De cette façon il aurait peut-être pu empêcher Isaac de partir. Depuis plus de 3 ans il se demandait sans cesse si ce dernier serait rester s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être. A la place, quand il s'était joint aux autres pour demander à Isaac de ne pas partir, le jeune homme avait simplement rit et avait demandé à Stiles:

-ça te ferais vraiment de la peine si je partais?

Stiles n'avait su quoi répondre, et Isaac était partit. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait raté sa chance avec le jeune homme. Si seulement il avait réalisé ses sentiments plus tôt!

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Toujours aucun message. Ses amis n'avaient quand même pas oublié son anniversaire, c'était impossible. Même Derek y pensait chaque année, alors pourquoi cette année serait-elle différente?

* * *

-Scott, toi qui est son meilleur ami, tu sais ce qu'il aime non? Demanda Malia.

-Oui, répondit le lycanthrope. Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui a encore rien acheté! Malia son anniversaire c'est aujourd'hui!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui acheter quoi que ce soit, lance alors lui organise déjà une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Je pense que c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses lui offrir.

-J'en ai un de meilleur de cadeau, dit Scott. Mais je ne vous le direz pas je garde la surprise pour ce soir. Et toi Derek, tu lui a acheté un cadeau?

-Ouais, et je pense que personne d'entre vous ne s'y attendra.

Ils étaient tous les quatre entrain de préparer la maison de Lydia pour l'anniversaire surprise de Stiles. Ils avaient décidé de le faire là, car ils trouvaient que c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire la fête. Leur plan pour faire venir Stiles était le suivant. Scott et Kira allaient proposer à Stiles d'aller au cinéma pour fêter son anniversaire. Pour aller chez Lydia, ils prétexteraient qu'ils voulaient la chercher pour qu'elle vienne avec eux. Rien de plus simple.

Scott envoya un message à Stiles pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et lui proposer d'aller au cinéma.

**Ok ça me va, vous passez me prendre à quelle heure? -Stiles**

**Vers 20h, ça te va? -Scott**

**Ouais à ce soir, et merci! -Stiles**

* * *

Stiles était rassuré. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié, et tous lui envoyaient maintenant des messages. Tous sauf Isaac. Il ne comprenait pas. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés...enfin par texto. Ils avaient finalement réussi à se trouver des points communs à force de discuter, et là il l'oubliait?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles était content de voir que tous ses autres amis n'avaient pas oublié. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'organiser une fête, alors aller au cinéma c'était mieux que rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de prévu de toute façon! Son père travaillerait sûrement encore tard ce soir donc ils n'iraient pas au resto tous les deux, comme tous les ans. Le ciné était une bonne idée.

Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver de quoi s'occuper toute la journée.

* * *

Stiles passa donc la journée entière devant la télé. A un certain point il s'endormi, et ne se réveilla pas avant 17h. Et merde. Il passait vraiment le pire anniversaire de toute sa vie.

A 20h pile, il était devant sa porte, tout propre, habillé et coiffé. Il attendait Scott et Kira qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Il s'était tellement ennuyé toute la journée qu'il n'attendait que ça. Sortir. Passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis. Aller au cinéma. Bien sûr, comme toutes personnes de son âge, il aurait largement préféré faire la fête avec ses amis, mais bon, sa vie n'était pas comme les autres de toute façon.

Quand il vit ses amis, il alla les rejoindre. Il monta dans la voiture et les voilà partis pour le cinéma.

-Au fait tu vas être content Stiles, on doit aller chercher Lydia, déclara Scott. Elle a décidé de venir avec nous pour qu'on fête ton anniversaire ensemble. On n'a pas tous les jours 21 ans, pas vrai?

-Vrai, répondit Stiles. Et Derek? Il ne vient pas?

-Tu as déjà vu Derek venir au cinéma avec nous? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a emmené?

-Tu veux parler de la fois où il a failli se battre avec un gars parce qu'il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il devenait aussi bavard que moi, et que le mec a commencé à lui crier de se taire, et...la suite on la connait? Parce que oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. T'as raison, vaut mieux pas qu'il vienne.

-Non, vaut mieux pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Lydia. Comme la jeune fille n'arrivait pas, Scott proposa qu'il aillent frapper et voir ce qu'elle faisait. Ils frappèrent mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Ils entrèrent. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Et quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon:

-SURPRISE!

La lumière s'alluma et Stiles vit alors que ses amis lui avaient organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Il était aux anges. Il vit que son père lui avait menti pour cette histoire de travail car il se tenait au milieu de ses amis et lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Bon anniversaire fiston!

* * *

La fête battait de son plein et Stiles s'amusait beaucoup. Il dansait avec Scott, avec Kira, Malia, bref avec tous ses amis les uns après les autres. Il dansa même avec Melissa, qui était un peu comme sa mère.

Puis vint l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux. il ouvrit le premier et trouva une bouteille de Vodka avec un petit mot:

**Maintenant t'as le droit de la boire, mais aussi le droit de la partager avec moi^^**

**Danny**

-Pas très original Danny, commenta Lydia.

-Et c'est quoi le tien? Demanda le principal concerné.

Elle désigna un gros paquet. Stiles remercia d'abord Danny pour son cadeau puis commença à ouvrir celui de Lydia. Il était intrigué mais il rigola quand il reconnut le cadeau. Une télé écran plat, qui irait parfaitement dans son appartement.

-C'est la même que j'avais acheter pour toi y a quelques année, pas vrai? Je l'avais rendu au magasin finalement.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même mais presque.

-Merci Lydia.

Puid vint le tour du cadeau de Scott. C'était une petite boîte en carton avec des trous. Stiles entendit un miaulement et comprit tout de suite:

-Scotty je t'adore! Tu m'as acheté un chat! Oh Mon Dieu, j'adore les chats!

Il ouvrit la boîte et à l'intérieur se trouvait le plus mignon des chatons. Il était tout blanc, et en regardant dans ses beaux petits yeux bleus, il fut sous le charme.

-Hey salut toi, dit-il en caressant le chat. Comment je vais t'appeler.

-Que dirais-tu de Jungle?

Stiles ria à la blague de Scott qui lui rappelait leur virée dans le club du même nom.

-Bonne idée, c'est parfait. Jungle. T'es trop mignon mon chaton.

Il en oublia presque les cadeaux de ses autres invités, trop accupé à caresser le petit chat. Derek lui demanda alors:

-Pas envie de savoir ce que je t'ai choisi comme cadeau Stiles?

-Venant de toi, je m'attends au pire.

Derek lui tendit alors une enveloppe. Une enveloppe qui ne venait pas d'ici. Elle venait de France. Isaac. Isaac avait pensé à lui. La carte disait simplement:

**Bon anniversaire Stiles! Si tu veux découvrir ta surprise, retournes-toi.**

Stiles fit ce qui était dit, et se trouva face à face avec...Isaac. Il était revenu. Il était revenu juste pour son anniversaire. Isaac était revenu pour lui. Le jeune hyperactif sauta dans les bras du loup-garou. Il lui glissa simplement à l'oreille:

-Merci d'être venu.

Tout le monde se leva pour aller prendre le jeune homme dans leur bras. Après tout, personne ne l'avait revu en un peu plus de 3 ans.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, Isaac resta pour aider Lydia et les autres à tout nettoyer, et pour passer un peu de temps avec Stiles. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé avec son chaton sur les genoux. Le jeune lycanthrope alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

-Alors cet anniversaire?

-Génial. J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Surtout quand tu es arrivé.

Isaac n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il entendait par là que les lèvres de Stiles étaient posées sur les siennes. Il était tellement choqué qu'il resta comme ça, les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes sans rien faire. Ce dernier se recula alors et dit:

-Je suis désolé... j'avais envie de le faire depuis tellement longtemps... je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais ne pas...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Isaac qui l'embrassa avec passion. Stiles souria à travers le baiser. Cela valait largement le temps d'attendre.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors votre avis? Bon ou pas? Et désolée pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire et que je n'ai pas vu =(**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


End file.
